


Georgie's Bad Fall.

by Stuckfan



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Family Friend, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Georgie is a bit of a klutz I thought to myself. Watching from my yard into the Diaz yard. She was practicing basketball. I can see the back yard from my bedroom window...I watch as Georgie takes a bad fall. I’m not sure what happened, but she looks hurt. I run down the stairs and over to Diaz's backyard.
Relationships: Ellie Peters/Georgie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Georgie's Bad Fall.

Georgie is a bit of a klutz I thought to myself. Watching from my yard into the Diaz yard. She was practicing basketball. I can see the back yard from my bedroom window. I sometimes stare out there, looking for Harley or, if I’m lucky, Ethan. That is one fine looking boy. I’m home for a visit from my school. I love my school, but I miss Harley a lot when I’m there. She doesn’t know I’m back yet. It should be a good surprise. I just hope we can do something together. Besides I have a secret to tell her or rather a revelation about myself. I’m nervous as ...OH SHIT!! I watch as Georgie takes a bad fall. I’m not sure what happened, but she looks hurt. I run down the stairs and over to Diaz's backyard. I find Georgie, trying to limp to her house, “ Georgie, let me help” One of her shoulders draped across mine, she puts weight on me, no argument. “ Ellie, when you get back?” she asks as we cross the threshold to the backdoor. 

We make our way to the couch, I run and grab a bag of frozen peas and come back. “Last night.” I answered as I realized I’m not sure where she is hurt, “ Where?” I point to her legs. She holds out her hand and I place the bag into it. I watch as he places it on her left ankle. “Better” she comments, “What happened?” She looks at me, “You didn’t see? How did you know I was hurt?” “ Oh, I saw you go down, but I wasn’t really sure what happened. I just saw you fall.” She laughs, “Well, you know me. I tripped. At least this time it really wasn’t my fault, one of the twins left a stupid micro machine on the court. I’m going to kill them when they get home.” That’s when I realized it’s really quiet for the Diaz home. No loud fights, or children playing. No Mr. or Mrs. Diaz shouting. “Where is everyone?” I ask Georgie looks around, “ Oh yeah, Ethan has a music thing, everyone went to go and watch. I didn’t go because, well I was going to have a game, but now I’ll have to cancel.” her face falls as she comes to that conclusion. “When will they be back?” “Tonight.” 

“Ok, well I’ll help you out until they get home. At least you won’t be alone.” I offer. Georgie smiles brightly, “ I would say no, usually. But I’m not sure I can get up too often. So instead I would just say thank you.” I smile bright, happy to help. We spend the next few hours, watching TV and talking. I made us a light meal and changed and made a proper ice bag for Georgie. It must not be as bad as she thought, because she is able make it to the bathroom, with little help. I look at the clock, a few more hours until the family are expected to be home. “What do you want to do now?” I ask. She looks over at me a bit uncomfortable, “Well I need a shower, but I don’t think I can stand that long on my own.” I take a second to really try to understand what she’s asking. Then it hits me, she wants me to join her, in he shower. Like together. “Ummm Georgie, I’m willing to help. Even in that, but you should know something first.” She looks at me expectantly. “I’m not sure how to tell you, I wanted to tell Harley first.” She promises to keep it between us until I say otherwise, “ While in school, I’ve discovered something about myself.” I take a deep breath. “I’m bi-sexual” I say bluntly. Watching Georgie’s reaction. Her eyes narrow, but says nothing. Then she surprises me, “ I’m gay” 

I say nothing and she goes on, “ I haven’t told anyone either, but well I understand. Being naked with another girl. I’m like that all the time in the school showers. I won’t mind if you look as long as you don’t mind I look.” She teases. “ Deal” I respond with a lift in my heart. We make our way to the upstairs bathroom. Once the door is closed we both stand there a bit awkwardly, unsure how to start. Then Georgie laughs, “Let’s just do this!” She pulls her shirt off revealing a sports bra. I follow suit and take my own shirt off. Georgie doesn’t hide the fact that her eyes take in my features. I unhook my bra and let it fall. Embarrassed my breasts are not as big as hers. When she says, “Beautiful.” I’m a bit surprised. She takes her sport’s bra off and I’m treated to her beautiful breast. I want to reach out and touch them, but Georgie unbuttons her pants and pulls them, along with her panties, down. Her vagina is clean shaven, and sexy. She turns around and enters the shower, yelping as the water hits her. I hurry up and remove the rest of my clothes. I have a patch of hair above my womanhood, but it hasn’t grown too long yet. I wonder what she will think of it. I open the curtain and step in, grateful that the warm water has kicked in. Georgie looks at me, holding out an arm, “ Help please” I hold her up, her wet body pressed against mine as I steady her under the water. I grab the body wash when Georgie ask me to lather her up. I say nothing, but my body reacts. More than happy to put my hands all over this beautiful girl. I start at her shoulders and work my way down. Her arms and her back. Avoiding the front, “Please wash everything” Georgie says, both interrupting my thoughts and giving permission. I start on her left breast, my hand spreading the body wash over it. Feeling how soft her skin is, yet her nipples press against me. I take that as a good sign. My hand travels to the other breast and down her stomach, only to go up again. 

Georgie’s eyes are closed and seems to be enjoying the attention my hands are giving her. “Ummm… Georgie?” She opens them and looks at me “How many times have you been with a girl?” She smiles brightly, “Never. I’ve never even told anyone. “ I smile back, “Ok” I get soaping up her body. My hands are going everywhere, her butt is firm and full. Her breast fills my hands perfectly and I get a bit bolder and pinch one of her nipples. She moans lightly and leans into it. I can’t believe this is happening, but I’m going to enjoy it. How often does a 13 year old get to hook up with a 16 year old? Then my fingers brush lightly against her vagina. Her sharp intake of breath tells me she was waiting for that. I go lower and my fingers are resting on her clit. “Don’t tease me….please” she begs and I make a small circle. “Ohhh yes Ellie” My fingers start working her body. I’ve never touched another girl, so I just do what I would do to myself. Georgie seems to like it. Her body melted into my touch. Then her hands are suddenly on my body. She doesn’t bother hiding her intentions as one hand touching my breast and the other is on my womanhood. “Georgie! Oh god yes!” I thrust my hips into her hand. Wanting more, craving more. She doesn’t disappoint, her fingers enter my body. In seconds I’m pressed against the shower wall as she works her magic. I don’t have the strength to play with her anymore. Instead I’m just trying to stay upright as her fingers fuck me. Yes, she is fucking me right now. No other word for it. 

Her lips connect with mine, my first kiss. I follow her lead and am rewarded. I kiss back as well as I can and enjoy all of what she does to me. Her fingers are still doing what they want, and her other hand groping at my nipples. Georgie isn’t the sweet girl next door. The older sister to my best friend. No, right now she is a horny teenager that has found a release valve. I’m an object to that release and I love it. Oh God do I love it. “Take it Georgie. It’s all yours” I moan into her ear. Giving the permission to use me as she wills. She grabs my hand and pulls me out. We hobble to her bedroom where she lands with a thud. I stare down at her beautiful body for a few seconds, before she opens her legs and points. I don’t hesitate and lower my head. Inhaling the sweet scent of a horny girl. I kiss one thigh, then the other. “I said don’t TEASE !!!” Georgie yells. Her legs wrapping around my head and pulling me down to her pussy. My tongue is active as soon as I make contact. I kiss and lick. My hand joins in and I touch and enter her body. I do everything I’ve ever seen in any dirty movie. I do anything I can think of holding nothing back. Judging by her moans of pleasure I’m doing something right. “ OH Ellie!! Oh yes Don’t stop. Please don’t stop” I don’t. I think she is getting close and I want to experience it. I want to feel how her body reacts to my attention. I want to find out if there will be a different taste when she climaxes. I dig in. My fingers going deeper and my mouth sucking her clit now. “FUCK!!!” she screams and she cums. She cums HARD as Eddie Murphy would say. Her entire body shakes and her legs clamp down on me. I can’t breathe, but I don't’ resist. I know she’ll let me go when she comes down. I just keep licking and sucking on her pussy. Lapping up every bit of cum I can get. 

Georgie’s legs open a bit and I take a deep breath. “Oh sorry” she says a bit sheepishly. I laugh and tell her it was worth it. I lay down beside her. Her body is still trying to recover from the experience. I roll on my side, cupping her breast absentmindedly. She breaths in and out. Gaining control once again, then she looks at me. “Ellie, that was amazing. Thank you so much.” I’m starting to get the feeling she wants me to leave or something, but then she says, “ I’m afraid my ankle won’t let me stay upright long enough to return the favor. So do you think….You could sit on my face?” I laugh at the phrasing but kiss her in answer. Our kissing deepens as her hand explores my body once again. I love the feeling of someone else's fingers touching me. Then she starts to pull me up and I swing my leg over her head. I’m facing her body, so I can reach down and play with her breast as she does what she wants to me. I feel her tongue make contact with my soaking pussy. And soaking it is. All of this has been more intense than any masturbation session I’ve ever had. 

Her hands grab my ass and steady me into the position she wants. Meanwhile she is trying to give as good as she got. She says she had never done anything before, but damn she knows what she is doing. “Oh Georgie!!” I moan. I grind my hips into her mouth. Pressing my little pussy hard into her. She responds on enthusiastically licking me faster. Sucking my clit. “OH YES!!” I start to hump her face, meanwhile my hand plays with her breast. Tweaking her nipples and teasing her body as she ravishes mine. “KEEP GOING” I command. “FUCK ME HARD” I yell. I bend over more and place two fingers on her clit. Rubbing back and forth, the stimulation drives her to try harder. I can feel it building, but I need more. “Slap my ass!” I command “ Slap me hard.” She doesn’t hesitate and I feel the sting of a hand on my butt. I can feel the red mark that must be left there. Then more pain as she hits me again. “ OH FUCK YES!!” I’m over the edge and orgasm right now. My hips collapse on top of her. She doesn’t stop licking me, but I can sense she might not be breathing right now. I’m going to have to find the strength to at least give her that much. 

Rolling over, I hear her breathing and I know she’s ok. Then I feel her hands on my body again. Nothing specific. I think she just wants to be touching me right now. My breast, stomach, hips and butt. She doesn’t touch my pussy again. At least not yet. I hope she will again. If not now then in the future. I’m so ready to be her booty call. Opening my eyes I look over to her, “ That was wonderful. Thank you so much.” She smiles at me, “No, thank you. I’ve been wanting to do that with someone for so long. I’m just glad my first time was with someone as great as you.” She kisses me. We make out for a bit, but not at the levels from before. Both of us are content to enjoy the intimacy without interruption. So perfect a moment, I’m sad to have to spoil it with a reminder that the rest of the family will be home soon. I gather our clothes, help her dress, and get back to the couch. The Diaz’s find us there. The parents take over Georgie’s care, while Harley and I hug and retreat to the roof.There I confess my feeling of bisexuality and what happened with Georgie. Harley’s only responds, “Can you show me what you two did?”


End file.
